cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pikachurin
Category:User:Pikachurin ---- Hello , click here to leave a message. ---- Categories Sorry about that, I'll make sure to add categories from now on. --Markun120 05:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Complaints What are these numbers you leave on my page,and why do you keep editing my page? Victor August Ernst 15:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) PE well its actually not mine, PE asked me to set it up but never said what to put in so its like that lol RE: Brown Hi - Just wondering why you removed Attica from . Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Ah, good point. I somehow missed the fact that it only had one member. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Pics Hey Pikachurin. On images I needed your help on, they were the logos for Van Midas Creations and The WM. Thanks! :D :The Van Midas logo looks great! Thanks! As for The WM, I'd like all of the white (including inside the letters) to become transparent too (except "THE" inside the square). Thanks! ::Thanks so much!! They both look awesome! :Hey. Sorry. I have one more and another on way. Would you be okay to help? (Vaniveran People's Party and Conservative Party of Vanivere) King Michilles II ::Thanks Pika. :) King Michilles II 23:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey Pika. I just realized you fixed all my pics. Thanks so much! :D King Michilles II 20:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey. I just uploaded a new royal arms for the Bonaparte-Capets. I was just wondering if you could fix it? Thanks. King Michilles II :Thanks!!!! :) King Michilles II While I recognize that this in no way concerns me, I'm curious: What is being "fixed" about all these pics? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Aah, I see. Thanks for the explanation :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Currency design Hi there, I was recently browsing the Disparuean dollar page, and I noted that your currency designs were of a remarkably high quality. By comparison, my sole design for the Großgermanian Reichsmark, while more traditional in design, is of quite low quality. As such, I was wondering if there was a secret of some sort you'd be willing to share as to how you prepared notes that actually looked as though they could be monetary notes. I'll understand if you don't, but if there's a specific program or something you use, I'd be very grateful if you'd be willing to share. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Thanks for the info, and again, awesome work! :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Done :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Re: As I didn't design it, I'm really lost as to a lot of its coding. Probably the best idea is to just remove the symbol_width and ruler_width options altogether, I really don't imagine a lot of situations where there would be a need to customize them. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Diplomatic relations (continued) Behold the power of the extremely lazy wiki editor! Feel free to edit that as you wish, as it does regard Disparu. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Re: Move request Done. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Holidays Go ahead, it's all GFDL, after all :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Disparuean Foreign Relations As you can see here I sent a Diplomat to Disparu: Foreign_Relations_of_Grand_Besaid. As such may I request that you send one back via DEEP? I apologize if this isn't where I should be posting this, but I don't know where else I would. Thanks! Dynasty1 21:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Flags Hey, Thanks for porting larger versions of nation flags over from Wikipedia/Wikimedia. Eventually, I'd like to bring SVG versions over, but given the large-scale edits that'll require, it's not a major issue. A couple things I'd like to note, however: first, because of the small size of the old flags, some pages include them without pixel values, so that they become extremely large and break the pages with the large versions. The other issue is something most easily noted with File:Liechtenstein.png. Generally, Wikimedia has correct color variations for the flags, but on the odd occasion, such as with the new Liechtenstein flag, the colors do end up incorrect. Another similar problem was with File:Lebanon.png, though in this case, the newer edits are more correct - if not perfect - than the older versions. If there have been recent changes to the colors of the flags on Wikimedia, you may want to consider checking to see whether the old versions seem more realistic, or match the in-game one better. If you have any questions, just let me know. Thanks again, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Auferstanden aus Ruinen Wow, what a coincidence! I was just working on attempting to get a singable version of it, as I thought today (the first anniversary of Großgermania's foundation) would be an excellent day to introduce a new anthem. Thank you very much for the translations! Due to the problems getting translations for many of the languages, as you noted, I'm going to stick to English and German. One of the main things I wish to incorporate this time is use of "Germania" over "Germany"/"Deutschland" and "Germanen" over "Deutsche". As such, I'm taking the liberty of rewriting large portions of the song in both English an German to maintain its singability and rhyme pattern. Again, thank you very much for the assistance. Hopefully you'll see it implemented today or tomorrow. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Thanks for the misprint and typo fixes :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Category:Disparu Just to let you know, the date it gives will be UTC (London) time, not local time - you'll see in 15 minutes that the date changes to say it's Monday. If you want, I could make you a proper template to display the time in EST. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Done. If you notice it malfunctioning, let me know, but it should work. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::Sorry, missed that. As soon as I can find the year part of the code, I'll do that. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :::Done. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Photos Hey Pikachurin. Just wandering if you could fix the new "Maison d'Oleron-Vendome.png" pic for me. Thanks for everything!! King Michilles II iku text template Hi, Just wondering what was breaking due to on Disparu? You mentioned it causing some sort of problem when you removed it, so I went back to look and couldn't find any. If it's something simple I'm sure it's fixable. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Hmm, that's very odd. Must be an issue with Firefox—you may wish to submit a bug report (using the oldid=271842}} old page) by clicking the link at the bottom of the page. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Manual of Style; links to Wikipedia Cerdwyn, who it seems you've had some edit conflicts with previously, has left some note at Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Style#Abominations which appears to advocate removal of links to Wikipedia, though it's syntax is questionable and thus I may be misunderstanding. As this seems to be his first edit since having a bit of a conflict with you regarding The Democratic Order, and given the extensive use of Wikipedia links on your own pages, I kind of wonder if this isn't some sort of attack at you. Anyway, thought you may wish to know. Rest assured that if this does turn out to be some sort of attack directed at you, it will be dealt with. There's no firm guidelines with dealing with personal attacks here, but I think Wookieepedia's and 's policies could provide me a guideline. Of course, I could be misunderstanding the whole situation, which is why I'm not doing anything right now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation